Hotch & Emily: The Maroon 5 Edition
by Veritas Sanguinus
Summary: This is a group of songfic drabbles that are Hotch/Emily in nature set to the amazingly fan-freakin-tastic band Maroon 5.
1. Sunday Morning

_"Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mould that I am in." -_ Maroon 5, Sunday Morning

* * *

Aaron Hotchner shifted, slowly waking up. Sunday morning was his favorite, time with his little boy and his girl were moments he cherished above all others. This morning was unusually chilly for summer in DC, and a light rain was tapping on his bedroom window. Emily mumbled in her sleep beside him and snuggled closer. He leaned down, kissing her forehead where she slept on his shoulder, smiling slightly against her skin. "Mmm, morning baby..." She whispered softly, cracking a demon dark eye open and smiling at him. "Morning sweetheart..." He replied. They had three hours before they needed to get ready to visit her mother. The forty five minute drive was a beautiful one, along the countryside and long stretches of tree lined highway. He lived for Sunday mornings, and he knew regardless of where he was in the US, he'd always be able to come home to her and his son, Jack.

* * *

So as you can see this is the first of the songfic drabbles that I came up with. I've had **_WAY_** too much time on my hands lately, not having a job in nearly a year and have been living in a house with no internet so I've had more than ample time to write...


	2. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

_"You push me, I don't have the strength to resist or control you, so take me down, take me down. You hurt me, but do I deserve this? You make me so nervous, calm me down, calm me down. Wake you up in the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed."_ \- Maroon 5, Never Gonna Leave This Bed

* * *

She was angry, and she pushed him away. And he wasn't strong enough to push back, so he went with it. Moments like this made him nervous, knowing he didn't have the strength to deny her anything. But now he sat on the side of the bed, watching her try to pack up her things. "Emily, please..?" He said. She turned, hurt in her eyes. "Aaron, don't. Don't do this now." She replied. "Please, just stay tonight…" He begged. She sighed and dropped her chin to her chest. "Fine…" He woke on the couch a handful of hours later, and got up to get a drink. He knew he should just leave her alone, but it hurt to watch her pack up her life so he walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He stroked her hair back off her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll never walk away again." He whispered when she looked up at him.


	3. Love Somebody

_"I know your insides are feeling so hollow and its a hard pill for you to swallow, but if I fall for you I'll never recover. If I fall for you I'll never be the same."_ \- Maroon 5, Love Somebody

* * *

He remembered the hurt on her face as she told him about her friend Matthew. He knew he needed to rein in his feelings, knowing that if he fell for her, he'd never be the same. He wanted to go to her and wrap her up in his arms, hold her tight and promise her the world couldn't hurt her when he held her. He often wondered what they would be like together, wondered what she would be like at home, among other places. All he wanted was to love her, but he knew he couldn't. Not as her boss. Not with the way he had treated her when she first arrived on the team. He had been going the rounds with Strauss, and had taken it out on her. Part of him struggled to gain control, but that part won out. He was falling apart, this thing with Foyet draining him of everything, and as she followed him up, allowed him to start settling in, and turned for the door and told him to get some rest, he turned and whispered. "Stay."


	4. Doin' Dirt

_"Hey you, don't wanna love you on the telephone. You hang it up and I am all alone. Baby you got me doin' dirt, doin' dirt, doin' dirt."_ \- Maroon 5, Doin' Dirt

* * *

He couldn't say it on the phone; he needed to say it to her face. And when she said it to him and he didn't return it, she hung up on him and refused to answer any of his calls. Now he was looking for her, trying to get to her, to get through to her that he DID in fact love her, but the first time he said it was supposed to be to her face, not over a phone line. The entire team had seen the look on his face when he stared at his phone. "You should have said something." Rossi said when he got Hotch alone. The Unit Chief had glared, picking up his briefcase and heading for the door. He stopped when he saw her get off the elevator, swallowing when she looked up at him with a slight smile. "I know." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He dropped his briefcase and snaked his arms around her waist, ignoring the catcalls from their team as he gave into her.


	5. Goodnight, Goodnight

_"Its beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight,_ _goodnight, goodnight, goodnight,_ _goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Hope that things work out alright."_ \- Maroon 5, Goodnight, Goodnight

* * *

He had stood in their bedroom looking at the floor. She had finally gotten tired of him, of the way he chose the job over their marriage. She left him and took their little boy, refusing to speak to him and hanging up when he called. He knew it was over, and hoped that he could let her go. Now he stood at the head of the coffin, his little boy wrapped around his leg and his team milling around the guests at the wake. He turned, looking at Haley and swallowing. _'I'm so sorry Haley…this should have been me. It always should have been me. I know that now. How am I going to do this on my own? I don't know how you did it; then again you're a lot stronger than I've ever been…Goodnight Haley.'_ He choked back tears, knowing his hopes for her to have a happy life with someone else were always in vain.

* * *

This was actually just a Hotch-centered drabble, when I heard the song I pictured everything that went on in 100 for some reason.


	6. I Can't Lie

_"I can't lie you're on my mind, stuck inside my head. I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead."_ \- Maroon 5, I Can't Lie

* * *

There wasn't a moment he could honestly say he didn't love her. He hated the thought of moving on, but she was in London now, and said that they couldn't keep doing the back and forth in a long distance relationship. They parted as friends, and promised to keep in touch, but even now he prayed she would change her mind and come back to him. He knew he was no good at expressing himself, and knowing now that she had moved on, regardless of it being serious or not killed him. She was on his mind all the time, memories of her heartbeat, her breathing, her taste, the way she looked in the morning and blinked the sleep from her eyes, the adorable scrunching her nose would do when she stretched. The phone call he got last night made hope flare in his chest when he told her he never stopped thinking about her and she replied with the same phrase. "I can't lie; you're on my mind, stuck inside my head."


	7. Kiwi

_"I can't wait to take you home, fingers through your hair, kisses on your back, scratch me with your nails. Save me from myself, show me how to care."_ \- Maroon 5, Kiwi

* * *

He hated that she flirted with him. He could never tell when she was serious about it or if it was her gentle teasing way. He imagined pinning her beneath him, her breath on his neck, moans and whimpers in his ear as he took her again and again. What she would feel like coming undone below and around him. He knew he could be better than she ever had; after all, being a profiler had its perks. He couldn't wait 'til he could get up the nerve to tell her, imagining running his fingers through her hair and placing teasing kisses on her back, her nails scratching his shoulders and the back of his neck, nibbling on her neck and feeling her lips close around his earlobe. She would know exactly what he liked, and now it was up to him to tell her what he wanted.

* * *

So as you can see this is the first of two slightly M-rated drabbles, hence the rating.


	8. Animals

_"So what you trying to do to me? Its like we can't stop, we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you. You're like a drug that's killing me, I cut you out entirely, but I get so high when I'm inside you."_ \- Maroon 5, Animals

* * *

Her scent drove him wild, that soft smell of soap, perfume and just plain Emily. They had a volatile relationship everywhere including the bedroom. They'd both tried to fight it, knowing it couldn't be anything but bad, yet both had collapsed, given into their baser desires and gone at each other. He tried to leave one night after a legendary fight, but came back an hour later, almost frantic because he needed her. She was a drug to him, one that was anything but safe, but he didn't have the strength to stay away. Now they faced a possible inquisition at work, and when Strauss called him into her office to get an explanation he took all the blame, knowing what it would do to her career and reputation if she was the one accused of all of this. He'd happily take the black mark, knowing his feelings for her were mixed between aggravation and adoration. He couldn't wait to have her again, wanting her beneath him, fighting him for control, giving in because she never won the struggle. They were like animals, and neither wanted to evolve.


	9. If I Fell

_"If I fell in love with you would you promise to be true and help me understand. Cuz I've been in love before, and I found that love was more than just holding hands. If I give my heart to you I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than her."_ \- Adam Levine, If I Fell

* * *

He needed to know. "If I fell in love with you, would you promise me you'd be with me? Just me..? I can't go into this not knowing. After Haley… Emily please. I need to know you're not going to hurt me like she did. I don't know if I could handle knowing that I don't hold your heart like you hold mine. I don't care what she thinks of this, she lost any say in my choices when she left me. Just please, please tell me that if we do this, you'll love me. Not me and anyone else." She looked at him quietly. "I can't promise that, and I'll tell you why. I love you, I do, but you need to realize that there is room in my heart to love your son too. I would _never_ do to you what she did. But you need to be open with me. I can't do this alone, so just remember that you hold my heart, and I hold yours. And I will never hurt you the way she did. She didn't deserve you, and if it weren't for Jack, I could easily hate her. I _do_ hate her choice; that she decided to cheat on you while you were still married to her, but just remember that I will always love you, and nothing will change that. I will never be unfaithful, I _have_ been through that too, and I couldn't do that to you."

* * *

So this one isn't actually a Maroon 5 covered song, its just Adam Levine in Unplugged I think...but its If I Fell which was originally performed by the Beatles.


	10. Infatuation

_"Burn another bridge break another heart, try again it will only fall apart. Infatuation, not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me."_ \- Maroon 5, Infatuation

* * *

All he had to do was open his eyes to her, she knew that. She was insecure about herself, the scars from her altercation with Doyle were forefront on her mind, but she knew he had scars too. She wanted him, body and soul, and at first it had seemed like harmless infatuation, but now it was stronger. She knew there was _something_ about him that drew her to him, but she still couldn't quite put her finger on it. She often wondered what they would be like, if it would be a fire that burned out quickly, consuming all the oxygen in the room and left the two of them with bridges burned, or if it would be something long lasting. Her attraction wasn't simply physical, although she wouldn't deny he was one of the most handsome men she'd ever met, with a sleek, fantastic runners' physique, but his mind was a puzzle to her. He had a good heart, was a perfect gentleman, and a wonderful father to an adorable little boy who was his carbon copy. She hadn't told anyone of her infatuation with him, but working with a team of profilers, she knew it would soon come out of the woodwork with at least one of their coworkers. Hopefully he would be the one to see it and it would spark conversation. For now she'd deal with her infatuation and watch from afar, but by God she _wanted_ him.

* * *

This one is actually from Emily's point of view. I guess I think too much like Hotch sometimes so its easier to get into his character, but I figured this song was a better fit from Em's p.o.v. instead.


End file.
